We Shout
by Fragments of Time
Summary: Lara and Amanda are both trying to find the way to Avalon, so it seems logical to Zip and Alister that they should work together. Both girls disagree, but maybe they can learn to work together. Set between Legend and Underworld.
1. Prologue I will Forget My Dreams

"Now remind my why I have to work with _her._" Lara grumbled into the headset upon arriving at the agreed meeting spot and exiting the airplane

Zip again explained that, in this case, the two of them had very similar motives. In which case, it only made sense for them to work together. "Besides," he added, "It'll make it a lot easier with two of you. Safer, too."

"That's if I don't shoot her before she makes herself useful... if she even can, that is."

At Lara's mansion, Zip and Alister exchanged exasperated looks. Ever since Lara discovered she and Amanda would be working together to find a new way to enter Avalon, she had been in a rather foul mood. Nearly a month later, the two of them were beginning to tire of it. They understood why the two women disliked each other, but it seemed that neither of them would get anywhere on their own.


	2. Chapter 1 Nothing is What it Seems

"Hello." Amanda greeted stiffly

Lara decided not to dignify her with a response, instead roughly shoving a headset into her arms with enough force to knock her backwards a short distance.

Amanda scowled at her, but chose to say nothing. "So, you're the two I talked to the last time I used one of these, right?" she asked Zip and Alister once she'd gotten the headset on

"Yeah - when you broke into my house." Lara reminded her dryly

Zip and Alister sighed, "If you two can't get along, this is going to be a very long... however long it's going to be." Alister told them

"Then get ready for a long 'however long it's going to be,' because this whole thing was _your_ idea to begin with." Lara began to walk towards their destination

"Who says _you_ get to take the lead?" demanded Amanda

"Because I have far more experience than you." she told her, as though it were obvious

"Maybe with caves and stuff like that, but I know way more about Avalon than you!" she argued

"If you let, we wouldn't get there in one piece.

"And if you lead, we won't get anywhere at all, because you don't know where you're going!"

"And you do?"

She paused, "...Pretty much." Amanda was frustrated further by Lara's apparent calmness; the way she refused to lose her temper, despite the argument.

"My point is proven. Hurry and follow, now. I won't stop and wait for you if you happen to, you know, fall off a cliff or something." she continued forward, tone implying she would not quite mind that event occurring.

"This isn't working..." they heard Alister mutter to Zip over the headset

Lara jumped onto another cliff, "Exactly what I've been trying to tell you."

"No, um, actually..."

"What?"

Zip spoke this time, "Lara, remember that new thing we gave you to try out?"

"The 'flawless weapon,' as you put it?"

"Uhh, yeah... about that... you brought your guns with you, right?"

"...You two have the worst sense of humor."

"Actually... we're quite serious." Alister admitted

Her normal pistols had bee replaced by new prototype weapons Zip and Alister had invented. Unfortunately, there hadn't been room to carry both, and they were quite insistent that she try the new ones. They had worked just fine in training, so she had seen no harm in it.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Well, I have three grenades. I'll just have to make them last."


	3. 2 I Will Effect You, I Will Protect You

Chapter Two - I Will Effect You, I Will Protect You

* * *

"Get down - unless you want your head blown off." Lara warned Amanda, giving her about five seconds warning before she threw the last grenade.

"Nothing like a little advanced warning. Thanks." Amanda replied sarcastically

"There's no time for that. I'm out of grenades. Let's go, before more of them come."

She nodded and the two of them ran forward.

After about ten minutes, they peered around a corner. They had come to yet another group of mercenaries. Naturally, the mercenaries were ready for battle, guns pointed in Lara's direction..

"Lara, get out of there." Zip advised

"No, I will not run away." she whispered into the headset

"It's the only option... They have guns, and you're unarmed. Sure you can take them easily in close combat, but at a distance you have no chance."

Lara hated to admit it, but she knew he was right. She wouldn't be able to get close enough to fight without getting shot. Even so, there was no way she was going to give up, especially with Amanda there. Her pride refused to allow it.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know." Amanda whispered loudly, rather agitated

"And?" Lara asked

"I still have this necklace. I can take care of them."

"...Fine. I suppose even you should be able to do that."

"You're lucky this benefits me too, or I definitely wouldn't be helping you." she reminded Lara before setting to work at crushing the enemies.

Lara watched. She had almost forgotten about the powers Amanda had gained from that stone. Suddenly, she felt something behind her. She turned and saw yet another mercenary, gun now aimed right at her heart."

"Amanda! Behind Lara...!"

Amanda turned quickly, attacking the soldier upon hearing Zip and Alister shout.

Lara tried to move - anywhere that the gun was not pointing right at her.

Amanda tried to get close enough to help - the mercenary and Lara were currently out of her range - while dodging the bullets from the ones surrounding her. Amanda wasn't fast enough = the mercenary by Lara pulled the trigger, and Lara was shot.

She could feel herself losing consciousness. _Damn... I was careless..._

Amanda quickly killed the remaining mercenaries, then ran to Lara.

Lara heard somebody saying something. She looked behind Amanda, and could have sworn she saw,

"Mo...ther..."


	4. Chapter 3 From All the Chrazy Schemes

Chapter Three - From All the Crazy Schemes

* * *

Lara looked around. She was dizzy, and one of her arms felt rather numb. Looking at the bandages on her shoulder, she figured that must have something to do with it. What had happened again...?

Amanda, who was nearby, looked over then. "Lara, you're awake!" she paused, not wanting to sound as relieved as she secretly was.

"...Yeah..."

"Right, you shouldn't talk... or something." Amanda had very little medical knowledge, but she knew when somebody got badly injured in the movies, they were always told not to speak. Really, all that she knew right now was that losing as much blood as Lara had was very bad. Even so, she wasn't sure which would be worse - taking Lara to the hospital (you weren't supposed to move somebody in that condition any more than was necessary) or not (all the blood...). Technically, she had once been taught first aid. That was when she was still in college, going on excavations and whatnot. With everything that had happened since then, she didn't remember much of it.

Lara remembered something. "My cell phone... it's in my backpack... Call Anaya."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Amanda, but she didn't have the time to think about it right now. She looked at the contacts in Lara's phone, and it was there.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked

"Um, hi, I don't really know you, but this is a bit of an emergency. Lara told me I should call you...?"

Anaya was a little confused y this, but then again, knowing Lara, anything could have happened. "Alright, what's the situation?"

"She got shot. We're outside of a cave, on a mountain, um... somewhere in Peru."

They talked for a while longer as Anaya tried to figure out where they were. Finally, she told Amanda she was on her way and climbed into her car. "How long ago did it happen?"

"...I dunno. Not too long ago, I think."

"How serious is it? How much blood has she lost?"

The silence on Amanda's end of the line gave away her uncertainty.

"Has she lost more than about a quart? If I remember correctly, that's about how much blood the human body can lose without much more serious risks.

She glanced at Lara, worried. "No, I don't think it's that much."

"Is she still bleeding?"

"I can't tell. I tied a... tourniquet? I think that's what they called it. Anyway, I tied one of those around it like Zip and Alister instructed."

"Good, she should be alright then. We'll have to take her to a hospital though, to make sure. Besides, there's also a risk of infection that is best to catch as early as possible."

About fifteen minutes later, Anaya came to a place where she could no longer drive her yellow Jeep. "The road is too narrow here. I'm on a path, as close as I could get, so bring her here."

"...Alright." She picked Lara up piggyback, "You owe me for this."


End file.
